Life as the Stewarts
by SpySkater
Summary: Miley's oldest brother is back from a solo world tour and wants to go back to being a duo with Miley. Meanwhile, he has to live a normal life and keep his secret idenity a secret.
1. Home Again

**Miley Cyrus- Miley Stewart **

**Lucas Grabeel- Kaden Stewart **

**Billy Ray Cyrus- Robbie Stewart (Miley, Kaden, and Jackson's dad) **

**Jason Earles- Jackson Stewart **

**Emily Osment- Lilly Truscott **

**Mitchel Musso- Oliver Oken **

**Orlando**** Brown- Darius Carmichael **

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens- Sam Venturi **

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kaden! You're home!" Jackson shouted when his dad and older brother walked in.

"Yup. The world tour's over." Kaden said.

"So how was it?" Jackson asked.

"It was cool. But there's someone I really missed."

"Ah, shucks. You shouldn't." Robbie said.

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't. I did miss you though. But I really missed Miley. Where is little miss Montana anyway?" Kaden said.

"She's in her room." Robbie said.

"Cool. I wanted to talk to her about becoming a duo again." Kaden said. He began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait. Lilly came over." Jackson said.

"Guess I'll have to wait then." Kaden said.

"No you won't. Lilly knows our little secret." Robbie said.

"OK. Cool." Kaden continued to run up the stairs. He found Miley's room and knocked.

"Come in!" Miley shouted.

"Hey kiddo." Kaden said as he walked in. Miley jumped off her bed and ran over to hug Kaden tightly.

"Your back!" Miley said.

"Yup. Sorry. Who knew it took a year to travel the world?" Kaden said sarcastically. Lilly cleared her throat.

"Oh. Sorry Lilly. Kaden, this is my friend, Lilly. Lilly, this is my brother, Kaden a.k.a Matthew Montana." Miley said.

"You're Matthew Montana?" Lilly said.

"Yup." Kaden answered.

"I used to have the biggest crush on you." Lilly said.

"That's great to know." Kaden said, kind of scared.

"Well, I don't anymore. I didn't know you guys were actual siblings."

"Yup. We're a team. Hannah and Matthew Montana or, in our normal lives, Miley and Kaden Stewart." Miley said.

"Yeah. We even wrote the Best of Both Worlds together. Remember Miley?" Kaden said.

"Dad helped."

"True. But still, we get writing credit."

"Wait. If you're Matthew Montana, how do you change your hair color?" Lilly asked.

"Like Miley uses a wig, I use this coloring hair spray stuff to color it brown. I get it out by showering." Kaden explained. "I'm inspired by you Miley."

"Why's that?" Miley asked.

"You actually told your friend that you're Hannah Montana. Which makes me wannatellmy newbest friendknow I'm Matthew Montana."

"Well, my friend Oliver knows too." Miley said.

"Don't push it." Kaden said.


	2. School

Kaden drove him and Jackson to school the next morning. Jackson headed to class while Kaden went to get his schedule and locker assignment. He walked to his locker after getting his textbooks. He put his Math and History book in there and left his Computer Science and English book in his backpack.

"New here?" said Kaden's locker neighbor.

"Yeah. I'm Kaden Stewart."

"Darius Carmichael. So what's your first period?" Darius asked.

"Uh, Computer Science."

"Cool. I've got English."

"That's my second period." Kaden said. The bell rang.

"Meet me here at break, Kaden. Right after second period. I'll show you where I hang out." Darius said.

"Alright."

----------------------------------------

"Hey man. Enjoy class?" Darius asked.

"Of course. What's not to enjoy? The brutally long lessons, the homework, the teachers." Kaden said sarcastically as he put in his English and Chemistry book. Darius laughed.

"Alright. Whatever. Did you see any girls you think you might be interested in?"

"Yeah. This girl in my Chemistry class. I didn't catch her name though."

"I didn't know she threw it." Darius said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Kaden said.

"Hey Darius!" a voice called from behind Kaden. He turned.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Darius said.

"We're meeting up at the same spot as usual right?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright cool." She walked away and turned a corner. Kaden watched after her.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That's the girl from my chemistry class." Kaden said.

"Wait. You like Sam? Sam Venturi?" Darius laughed.

"What's so funny Darius?" asked a guy who had just walked up.

"Promise to keep it a secret Bryan?" Darius laughed as he said it.

"Yeah. What?"

"This guy has a crush on Sam Venturi." Darius snickered.

"No way. You don't want to get near her. She may be kinda girly, but she's tough." Bryan said.

"Way tough. But still not as tough as her dad." Darius said as the three of them walked down the hall.

"Dr. No!" Bryan and Darius said simultaneously.

"So, Dr. No's her father?"

"Yep. And we call him that because every guy who asks her out has to go through him and he always says no."

"Well he won't say no to me, 'cause I'm not gonna ask." Kaden closed his locker and the three of them began to walk. The walked across the street from the school. No security guards tried to stop them. "Where are we going?"

"There's a skate park across the street that we hang out at." Bryan said.

"Now I know to bring a skateboard." They walked over to the bowl to see ten other kids. The three boys walked down into the bowl. Kaden sat down next to a boy with long blonde hair.

"I'm Jimmy." the boy said.

"I'm Kaden."

"New kid?"

"Yep. Where are you from again?" Darius said.

"Uh, I just moved here from Tennessee." Kaden said. He was half lying. Yeah, he had lived in Tennessee, but he'd been on his world tour, so it felt like he had lived there.

"Tennessee? You're a country boy?" Sam asked.  
"Sorta. Shouldn't we be getting back to school soon?"

"No. What's your next class?"

"Art."

"Then, you stay here. For a few weeks, we're going to have class out here. The owner of the place is letting us decorate."

"Cool. So we can just express ourselves on the equipment."

"Basically." Bryan said.

"Hey dad." Kaden said as he walked in the door.  
"Hey Kaden. Jackson. Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Darius. We're gonna go up to my room." Kaden and Darius ran up to the room.

"Whoa. This place is huge."  
"Yup. And I've got it all to myself."

"Cool guitar!"

"Thanks. Me and my sisters like to sing together."

"Can I hear?"

"Sure." Kaden picked up his guitar and plugged it into his amp. He began to play the chorus of one of his and Miley's songs.

_Who said, who said I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say time is all I got  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall  
I say, I say that I can have it all  
Who said, who said I can't be superman  
I say, I say that I know I can  
Who said, who said I won't be president  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet you ain't seen nothing yet_

"Whoa. You sound just like Matthew Montana. It's creepy."

"Why? You don't like Matthew Montana?"

"No. He's cool. It's just girls would go crazy if they knew."

"Really. Come check this out." Kaden said.

"What does this door lead to?" Darius asked.

"My closet." Kaden opened it. He walked in and disappeared behind the clothes. Darius followed him.

"Why do you have a door in your closet?"

"Look. My sister told her friend our biggest secret, so now I'm gonna tell you."

"What? Are you a mass murderer?"

"No! That's insane." They walked through the door where more clothes were hidden.

"Whoa. Look at all these clothes. How much do you need?" Darryl walked over to a rack of clothes.

"With my job, a lot." Kaden murmured.

"They all have M.M. on them. That stands for Matthew Montana. Are you obsessed with him or something?"

"No. I'm Matthew Montana."


	3. Surprise Surprise

"Dude, stop staring." Darius said. Kaden turned to Darius.

"I can't help it. She's so… hot." Kaden said.

"Who is?" said a voice. Kaden jumped in shock.

"Geez Sam." Darius said.

"Um, I'm talking about, uh, Hannah Montana. I mean for a fourteen year-old I guess." Kaden said.

"Well, I think Matthew Montana's hot. If he dyed his hair around your color Kaden, he'd be even hotter. I'll see you guys later." Sam began to walk away before she turned back around. "Oh, I have tickets for a concert tonight. One of you guys wanna come?"

"I have work." Kaden said.

"I'll come. What concert is it?"

"It's the Hannah and Matthew Montana Reunion Concert. My sister got me tickets." The boys gave each other scared looks. "Well, I'll see you guys later." She continued to walk away. When she was out of earshot, the boys began to talk again.

"Dude, she's going to the concert." Darius said.

"Dude, I'm still stuck on 'if he dyed his hair around your color Kaden, he'd be even hotter.' Plus, I feel dirty. I just called my sister hot." Kaden said. He shuddered.

"OK. When you get home, take a shower. For now, we need to make sure that Sam doesn't find out that you're _Matthew Montana_. Good luck with that."

"You're right. Well, I gotta go. My dad's dropping off Miley so we can practice. Later."

"Much later."

_------------------------------_

_Hannah:_

_Take the world  
Shakin; stirrin  
That's what I've goin' on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now _

This is the life!

_Hold on tight!  
_

_Matthew:_

_And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
_

_Both:_

_You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life  
_

_Matthew:  
Takin' in a whole new sea  
A new crowd (crowd)  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from around _

_Yeah I love how it feels right now _

This is the life! (life!)  
Hold on tight! (Hold on, hold on!)

_Hannah:_

_And this is the dream! (dream!)  
It's all I need! (Hold on!)  
_

_Both:_

_You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah.  
And I'm still getting it right  
This is the life  
_

_Hannah:  
Gonna follow my lead, yeah!  
Kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!  
_

_Matthew:  
This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
_

_Hannah:_

_And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
_

_Both:_

_You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
_

_Hannah:  
This is the life!_

_Hold on tight!  
_

_Matthew:_

_And this is the dream  
It's all I need!  
_

_Both:_

_You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life_

Kaden gave Miley a high five.

"That was great." Kaden said.

"Can we do 'Just Like You'?" Miley asked.

"It's your song. I just play guitar in this one."

"OK."

_Ooh, Yeah  
So what you see, is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm a girl you know but I'm someone else too  
If you only knew  
It's a crazy life but I'm alright  
_

_I've got everything I've always wanted  
Livin' a dream _

_I've got everything I've always wanted  
Is it always what it seems  
I'm a Lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you-ou-ou-ou_

_I've got everything I've always wanted  
Livin' a dream _

_I've got everything I've always wanted  
Is it always what it seems  
I'm a Lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all I'm just like you_

"Good, but you're a little flat on the 'you'." Kaden said.

"OK. I'll work on it." Miley said. Kaden sighed. "You seem nervous. Are you OK?"

"I guess I'm sort of nervous."

"How? You've performed all around the world."

"This girl I have a crush on is coming to the show."

"Ouch. Now you have to make sure she doesn't find out who you are?"

"Exactly. Come on. Let's go home."

_------------------------------_

Kaden sighed as he flopped down on the couch.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Robbie said.

"A girl." Miley said.

"She said I'd look- well, Matthew Montana- would look hotter with my- Matthew- hair color. And on top of that she's coming to the show tonight."

"Ooh. Good luck."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"


	4. Deal

"Great show, guys." said Robbie. Miley and Kaden had just finished their first reunion concert.

"Thanks." Kaden said, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Now we have two hour of autograph signing." Miley said. She knew that was what Kaden hated about being a pop star. They walked over to the autograph table and sat down. Their fans screamed. Fans started walking up to them with CDs, posters, dolls, and so much more. Kaden even signed someone's back. An hour into signing autographs, Sam and Darius walked up. Kaden looked at Darius with a worried look. Then, he looked to Sam with a sexy smile. He felt more confident being Matthew Montana.

"So, what's your name?" Kaden said seductively.

"Sam." she said shyly. Kaden signed her CD.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Sam walked over to Miley. Kaden gave Darius a look. Darius shook his head and continued to follow Sam. When Sam and Darius were out of earshot, Miley looked at Kaden.

"That the girl?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Kaden whispered, signing his thousandth poster.

"She's cute. You should ask her out."

"I'm new. She'd never go out with me."

"You never know."

"Oh, yeah. Why don't you go out with Jake Ryan?"

"He's a butthead. And how'd you know about that?"

"I know everything about Hannah Montana and Miley Stewart."

"Well, when you ask out Sam, I'll ask out Jake."

"Deal. But you have to ask him as Miley Stewart."

"Fine. He likes Miley more than Hannah anyway." Kaden quirked an eyebrow. "What are you gonna stop me from going out with him?"

'No. Why would I do that?"


End file.
